Poke Ranger
by TigerPaw10
Summary: The heroes Parents are kidnapped, they set on a journey to save their parents and turn to save the world from the legendary raged pokemons. Travelling across all the cities to defeat the city's main teams. And fighting against Team Luxury and Team Regret and to become the champion team of the region. With new friends and foe they travel across Indiana.
1. The adventure begins!

**Pokemon Rangers**

 **Chapter 1- The Adventure begins!**

* * *

A fine day in plated town when the pidgey begin to fly. All but sudden the sky turns black and thunder starts to crackle. The sound was so loud that the champion team of the town came out to see what it is, led by Steve Smith and Troy Wallen. Then they saw 8 pokemon above the city screaming something in their own words. Prof. Dash came out to see it. He had his PokeComm, he tried to understand.

Suddenly thunder stroke on the village people the champion team couldn't see that and call out their pokemon. The sky became clear, there were 8 legendary pokemon in the sky roaring. The PokeComm Burst when a legendary in the center which was identified as the god Arceus Roared.

A thunder came down all the house flew apart horizontally, and the champion team was missing but their pokeballs were down. The City mayor said everybody to move to the pokemon center. Someone else were missing too.

The thunder cleared, it was morning already. Alarm rang in all home, Zed and Rob woke up at the same time. "Why are we sleeping in the wall-" Rob said in his sleeping voice. "Why am I sleeping in the wall!" He yelled after waking up. He tried to get out of house to get help know what's happening.

He ran straight to the town center, where Zed, Ronio, Jester were waiting. "What has happened now?" Ronio Asked. "I think so there was a cyclone yesterday." Jester said by seeing the fallen trees.

There were many pokeballs, they took and called the pokemons out. Rob's Father's Lycanrock jumped out leaping on him. And licked his face. 'Lycanrock can you take us to where others are.' Rob asked taking it's collar rope.

It dragged him up to sliding park then dragging him still and at last his hands got to catch a plastic bag. He started to fly and then he fell down on a skating and he raced it while others followed him. He slid across a rock jumping up in the air. But hit a rock and stopped infront of the Pokemon Center.

They entered inside where others were discussing. 'I saw it, I saw another one at the top looking furiously. It was one I saw in Hoenn while Groudon and Kyogre were fighting.'

'What was it?' Ronio's mother asked. 'Rayquaza!' He said dramatically.

'Mom what happened why are you all here, where is father?' Rob asked, 'I have his pokemons.'

'He is missing all of the team Fighters, yesterday in a storm.' His mother replied. 'We will get him back. There is no trainer other than them and Falcon from our town.' The mayor said.

"We will go, Professor can you give us our starters." Zed said. 'But-' Zed's mom said, 'There's no other way, we have to go on a journey to save my father.' Zed replied.

'Very well I can't stop them now. Come to my lab.' He said waving his hands.

'There is charmander, bulbasaur, Squirtle, and 4th one which I don't know how it came here.' He said entering the inverted house.

'My dream is about to come true, Bulbasaur come out!' Rob said. There was a treecko inside. 'Get me luck, Charmander come out!' Zed threw the pokeball, a Froakie popped out. 'Squirtle come out!' Ronio said throwing the pokeball. A chimchar came out jumping on Ronio's head. 'And finally I want a good pokemon, come out!' Jester said as his Chespin came outside.

"Take this pokedex with you, if you see any different pokemon then tell to me." Prof. Dash said, 'And here's you things that you will need.'

* * *

They walked out to route 1,

'Bye town, we will be back with our father.' Rob said. 'The adventure begins!' Jester yelled.

They took their first step into the forest with eagerness to find their Fathers.

* * *

 _I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner  
Knock me down, I'll just get up again  
You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner  
Pokémon,  
Pokémon,  
Gotta catch 'em all!_

 _I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner  
Pokémon,  
Pokémon,  
Gotta catch 'em all!_

* * *

Will they be able to find their parents and continue on their journey, know it in the next chapters.

* * *

 **COPYRIGHTS: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR IT'S POKEMONS.**


	2. Friends apart

**Pokemon Rangers**

 **Chapter 2- The friends apart**

* * *

 _I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner  
Knock me down, I'll just get up again  
You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner  
Pokémon,  
Pokémon,  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all!_

I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner  
Pokémon,  
Pokémon,  
Gotta catch 'em all!

* * *

After walking a long way in busy jungle they were about reach the end.

A Charmeleon flew in the air and dashed Jester square on his face. It stood up and went back inside the bushes from where it came from.

'Let's see what's going on!' Zed said calling everyone. He ran through the bushes.

The pokemons were fighting in a circle marked ground. In center was a riolu against who the charmeleon was fighting. 'What are they doing?' Zed asked. 'It's wrestling match to decide, who is the leader of the jungle pokemon.' A man at river bank said. 'I am Larry Dash, a pokemon researcher.'

'Riolu has almost defeated every pokemon in the forest. But nobody is willing to make it the leader. And there was its last win, it defeated every pokemon in the forest.' He said pointing at some fainted pokemons.

Suddenly every pokemon jumped from its places and attacked riolu. Zed sprinted towards it to save it. 'Froakie come out and use pound.' 'No he couldn't do this alone.' Ronio said. 'I got this guys!' Zed said pushing the other pokemons. They gave up and ran away. 'Zed come let's go!' Rob said.

He walked out to Rob and others. Riolu called Froakie. 'It's asking for a fight!' 'Let's go!' Zed said.

'Froakie use water pulse.' Zed said starting off.

Riolu blocked it and used arm thrust.

'Froakie dodge it and use quick attack.' Zed thought, 'Wait for the right time zed!'

Froakie went more close and near riolu.

'Froakie now use pound on Riolu.'

Riolu didn't expect this blow. It bended down and accepted its defeat. They waved bye and started moving to the next city. It followed them all time. 'Stop following us!' Zed said.

'Wait up Zed, Rob. I know you aren't you from Wallen and Smith Family. Prof. Dash is my father.' Larry said. 'And Riolu wanted to come with you one your journey.'

'Come on riolu show yourself.' Zed yelled.

It came forward. Zed threw a pokeball on it. 'I caught a Riolu, YES!' Zed yelled as he took his pokeball.

Riolu suddenly popped out from its pokeball on its own. 'Go inside Riolu!' Zed said.

It disagreed by turning its head left to right. 'Ok come on let's get into Mt. Lekend. The hottest place in the region.' Rob said pointing toward the hot mountain in front of them.

* * *

As they entered into the mountain they felt very hot. And a point they couldn't stand, 'Froakie come out use water pulse on our way.' Zed said.

'Look at there!' jester said pointing at a cliff which had the ending of rock to lava. 'You useless pokemon, you are no match for even jumping into the lava.' A man said releasing his pokemon.

'It's a Lillipup!' Pokedex said. A white glow started to come around it, 'It is evolving!' Zed said.

It evolved into a herdier.

The trainer walked away without bothering about it. It barked and then turned around slowly and then made leap into the lava.

'Hey! Wait up!' Rob said sprinting towards it. Robert dived in to catch it and, 'Treecko come out and use vinewhip to catch us.' It stood at the top as it caught Rob who caught herdier. 'Lift us up!' Treecko was unable to lift them.

Zed ran and caught the vinewhip and pulled them up.

'Hey, what were you up to buddy?' Zed asked.

'Nothing just I couldn't see that.'

'Herdier would you want to come with us?' He asked it showing the pokeball.

It jumped high, 'Well you mean yes, here you go!' Rob smiled throwing the pokeball.

'Zed, Rob it's now to get separated.' Ronio said, 'We will separate and find.'

There was 2 paths, I reached to Santasom City and other too Chockocko City. 'We will take the route to Chockocko city.' He said walking away.

They contined to walk towards Santasom City.

* * *

 **THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS. NEXT WILL BE MORE INTERESTING WITH BATTLES AND COOL STUFF.**


	3. A Danger Ahead

**Pokemon Rangers**

 **Chapter 3- A Danger Ahead**

* * *

 _I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner  
Knock me down, I'll just get up again  
You've met your match, yeah, I'm no beginner  
Pokémon,  
Pokémon,  
Gotta catch 'em all!_

 _I stand tall 'cause I know I'm a winner  
Pokémon,  
Pokémon,  
Gotta catch 'em all!_

* * *

Previously,

Zed and Rob got separated from Ronio, jester and caught Riolu and Herdier as their first pokemon.

* * *

'At last, we reached Santasom city. Man! That was so hot in there!' Rob said. 'Yeah, buddy.' Zed replied wiping his face.

'Let's go to the pokemon center.' Zed said pointing its location in the city map.

'Let's get moving.' He smirked as he walked into the market.

* * *

At the pokemon center,

'Nurse Joy can you heal our pokemon!' Rob asked.

'That's my duty, give your pokemon.' She said accepting.

'Are you new pokemon trainers?' She asked seeing our starters.

'Yes.' Zed said.

'Will you like to participate in the pokemon league. You need to travel all across the region and battle with the battle team there and then go to the pokemon league to defeat the teams who are like you and then at last be the leagues champion and then defeat the Champion team led by Steve Smith and Troy Wallen the legendary trainers of our region.' She briefed it.

'Well, I am his son Rob Smith and he is Zed Wallen.' Rob said. 'Wow finally I meet their family.' She blushed.

'Ok you can add our names in there.' Zed said. 'Your team name?' She asked. 'Rob do you remember the names we kept for our team when we were young like our parents, the Pokemon Fighter.' Zed whispered. 'Ofcourse I can't forget that, It's Poke Rangers.' Rob remembered the childhood.

'Pokemon Rangers, Poke Rangers for short.' Zed said smirking.

'Ok there you go! All ready.' She said giving back the pokemons and a card which was some sort of badge system, 'You get points for defeating a battle team.' She said, 'There are 15 points in all.'

* * *

They stopped in front of a huge building with Battle written all over it. 'Wow this so big!'

'Sir, do you want to know what is it?' A man wearing a red cape and elegant red dress said. 'Yeah.'

'It is a battle center, you can battle as well as train with registered trainers and team. You get special prizes if you make a constant winning streak. At all places.'

'Cool, man.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Rob said jumping in the air.

'Let's get in there. And train ourself up!' Zed said.

'Please enter here, if you want a team battle.' The guard infront of the center said.

'Let's do it!' Rob said walking inside.

"The battle may begin, between Team Regret and PokeRangers. It' on 1 1."

'Riolu I chose you!'

'Treecko come out.'

'Purrloin come out.'

'Go, squirtle.'

'Riolu use arm thrust.'

It took its hands back and then bet Purrloin and Squirtle side by side.

'Counter with bite. Purrloin.'

'Treecko use razor leaf on Purrloin.'

'Squirtle keep using hydro pump on Treecko.'

Treecko was hit hard and couldn't escape it.

'Treecko use vine whip on ground and be on move.'

'Riolu, use foresight and find Squirtle weakness.'

'Riolu use quick attack. Now use feint on its head.'

It ran like a bullet and used feint square on the head making squirtle faint.

'Now treecko let's finish it off with Mega Drain-' 'Riolu use feint.'

The foes purloin flew in the air then Riolu use feint making it to faint.

'Cool man!' Rob smiled after his first victory in his first battle.

'You did it buddy!' Zed said keeping his knee down as Riolu ran towards him.

* * *

'Here's your prize for your first victory said the guard.' He gave a letter.

There was a paper and a pass inside it. The pass was a plane ticket to Johto.

The letter read.

 ** _Smith and Wallen,_**

 ** _We are the one who kidnapped your father. Don't you know that if the champion trainers are on a danger then the family members are the successors. The arceus was us, we kidnapped you parents that day so, you would become the champion by getting all the points and then be the champion._**

 ** _Groudon and Kyogre will raise and it will destroy this world. Go for the secret orbs of it save the world and do what we say. First mission. Defeat the first city battle team. Then head for the hottest place and coolest place to get the secret orbs. You noobs move faster._**

 ** _From_**

 ** _Team Regret_**

 ** _(Going to be the best team in the world by catching the legendary pokemons ?, ? and ?)_**

 ****'Now what is that?' Zed asked.

'Well let's go faster.' Rob said.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Peace out!


	4. The Legend's Clash!

**Pokemon Rangers**

 **Chapter 4- The Legends Clash!**

* * *

We join back our heroes who after being threatened by Team Regret rest themselves up and are ready the Battle team battle.

They walk out and enter the Battle team's place. 'Hello!' 'Anyone here!' Rob yelled to his throat.

'Why is it so dark in here?' Zed asked.

'What do you want?' A mysterious voice asked.

'A battle.' Rob said.

'Really?' He laughed.

'You bet!' Zed said.

'Come on let's start the double battle.' He said.

'Come on!' Rob said back.

2 women walked to the front. And threw their pokemons.

'Come out Marill!' She yelled.

'Come out Bayleaf and show them what you got!' She said throwing her ball.

Zed and Rob both turned towards each other and nodded.

'Show them what you got Treecko.' Rob said calling out his starter.

'Come out buddy!' Zed said throwing his pokeball.

Riolu jumped infront. 'Riolu I have a different plan.'

It backed off.

'The battle is a 2 on 2. Each team may use 2 pokemons. No substitution, is it clear for the challengers.'

'You bet!' Zed said.

'Ok Treecko use razorleaf.'

'Marill use Water pulse on the razor leaf.' She said. It charged up water and made the leafs move aside.

'Ok Bayleaf use Magical leaf.'

'Froakie use pound!' It jumped high and hit bayleaf before it could use it.

'Marill use Play rough!' Marill used it and Treecko is down.

'Marill use Hydro pump!' 'If it hits it will make it to faint.' Zed said.

'Froakie block it!' Zed yelled. It was about to hit Treecko who was on the ground trying to get up from the blow.'

The hydro pump hit Froakie making it to dash in the fall.

'Treecko get up!'

Treecko got up seeing the nearly fainted Froakie.

Treecko used an new attack.

'What's that?'

'Mega Drain!' A women yelled.

It made an explosion when they impacted.

When the smoke cleared both Marill and Bayleaf where fainted.

'Both Marill and Bayleaf are unable to battle. So the challengers win.'

Treecko walks to froakie and gives it a hand to get up.

'You did well Bayleaf!'

'You too Marill.'

She said. Walking to the computer.

'Give the card.' She said.

She inserted it in a machine and then pressed won. Then a Successful message came out.

'We have added the point to your account.' She said giving back the card.

Then they left place and met Larry outside who was very eager to know what had happened when he went away. After the said him everything he said that we need to head to the 2 places mentioned. 'The hottest place is Mt. Lekend [Pronounced LakeEnd]' 'And the coldest place is the Lekend Sea which is connected to Plated town by the route.' They said as they make their way to the Pokemon center.

'I will get to the sea. I have an advantage here if I get in danger.' Rob said. 'Yeah I will get to Mt. Lekend to find it.' Zed said. 'I will go to the town inform everybody.' Larry said running as fast he could.

'Zed first go to the phone and call Falcon and the others.' Rob said.

A crowd started forming. 'Did you see that news?' A man asked. Nurse turned on the television.

There was a special show named, "the end?"

* * *

TV Report.

The intro comes on and they ask 'the end?'

'So the recent studies confirm that the temperature is increasing time by time. And at the other part it's getting to lower. We have professor Birch from Hoenn. Hello Professor what do you tell about this.'

A video pops out. 'Hello world, we have seen 2 pokemons from the hoenn Coming to Indiana, "Groudon and Kyogre the legendary pokemons."' He said.

The video closes.

'People say when this pokemons fight the world will end. And the Blue Crystal and Red Crystal which can make them into the Primal form is indeed in Indiana and in Plated Town's Pillar of Justice.

'That's it for todays news!'

* * *

'Zed I will go there soon.' Rob said. 'Rob it's not in the Lekends. But indeed in the pillar.' Zed said.

'Didn't you hear the news they said it's in the pillar.' Zed explained. 'Okay Zed I am going first back me up okay.' He said running to the route.

'Oh boy this is not good.' Zed said calling Falcon and the others.

After he made the calls he started moving towards Mt. Lekend.

 _Will they be able to find the crystals before it is all over and save the world continue reading to find out._

* * *

 **The next couple of episodes will be long so this episode is short, we hope you like it.**


End file.
